12 January 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-01-12 ; Comments *Start of show features handover from Andy Kershaw speaking really fast, obviously to try and finish in time. *''"20 seconds over, Andy (Kershaw: 'Oh damn – sorry!'). Earlier this evening I was reading John Osborne in the Sunday Telegraph and he was going on about pop music and I quote, 'pop music with its defeated supplicant beat, inexorable, dulled and tame.' Well, we have loads of it for you." (Kershaw laughs)'' *A listener writes in with comments about Peel's recent appearance on R4's 'The Archers'. *Another listener contacts Peel to point out that the orchestral sample used in Shut Up And Dance's "The Green Man" is taken from the soundtrack of the film "The Last Emperor". Peel plays the relevant piece of music to prove it. Sessions *Silverfish #3. First broadcast of session recorded 1991-11-26. *Mercury Rev #1. Repeat of session recorded 1991-08-27 and first broadcast 05 October 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :(File starts on L067b.) *Dead Moon: 'Get On Board (CD-Stranded In The Mystery Zone)' (Tombstone) § *Dennis Alcapone: 'Run Run (LP-Forever Version)' (Coxsone) § :(tape flip to L214b) *Thousand Yard Stare: Comeuppance (EP - Commuppance) Stifled Aardvark *Silverfish: Jimmy (Peel session) *Undertones: Jimmy Jimmy *Lord Finesse: Return Of The Funky Man (Clean Version) (12") GIant / Reprise 0-40277 :JP: "Expensive import from America from Lord Finesse and that's called 'Return of the Funky Man'. And that doubtless is what they'll be saying in Scunthorpe on Friday when the John Peel Roadshow breezes into town. I won't tell you the venue in order to keep the rioting to a minimum, but something for you to look out for if you're in the Scunthorpe area." *Attwenger: Oberda Beng? unknown The group is announced as 'De Goaas' by Peel and he says the record originates in Linz in Austria. This is probably a case of him being confused by the record sleeve as the group is almost certainly Attwenger, who released a song called 'Goaaß' in 1991 http://www.discogs.com/Attwenger-Most/master/255738. *Suffocation: Synthetically Revived (CD - Human Waste) Nuclear Blast *News at 11:30 (edited out). *Mercury Rev: Chasin' A Bee (Peel session) *Mind, Body And Soul: White Rabbit (12") MBS :(tape flip to L213a) *Hail: Tar Pits (LP - Turn Of The Screw) ReR *Blofelds: The Dog Is Dead (7") Throb *Telephone chat with Lesley of Silverfish. *Silverfish: Crazy (Peel session) *King Tubby: Rebel Dance (LP - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan :JP: "Andy was telling me, and I must admit that I didn't hear it myself, that a track by Lucien Bokilo was played on DLT's programme yesterday on Radio One FM. This is marvellous news." Kershaw tells the story of how this came about in his own show from earlier the same evening. http://drmango.net/kershaw/12_January_1992.htm. *Lucien Bokilo: Léonore (LP - Le Jeu Est Fini) Jimmy's Productions :JP: "And Dave, if you're listening I've got loads of good records you could play next weekend." *Piss: Straight Line (Various Artists CD - Womens Liberation) Selfish *Multiplex: Civilised Society (Various Artists CD - Thrashing Deathpower) Selfish *Mercury Rev: Syringe Mouth (Peel session) *Hard Knocks: Strictly From The Bronx (single) Wild Pitch :(tape flip to L084a) *(File cuts in as Peel discusses Silverfish and refers to earlier conversation with Lesley.) *Dickless: Sweet Teeth (Various LP - Teriyaki Asthma Vols 1-5) C/Z Records :JP: "In case I sound slightly out of breath, it's because all of a sudden I seem to have lost the next three or four records that I was going to play for you. What I've done with them I simply can't imagine. While I'm looking for them I'll play this." *Superchunk: Throwing Things (LP - No Pocky For Kitty) City Slang *70 Gwen Party: The Psycho Beat (7") Snape *Silverfish: Vitriola (Peel session) *Gospel Fish: Too Much Gun Talk (LP - Ragga Clash) Fashion *Mercury Rev: Coney Island Cyclone (Peel session) :JP: "One more from them before we disappear into the night." *Mike Mongoshi and Lazzy Bones: Mawi Shamwaiyangu (?) Lazzy Bones unknown *Splintered: Candleskin (7") Dying Earth :JP: "I don't play many of the Peel sessions records on Strange Fruit, no particular reason for it, but I assume you know them already. But I did listen over Christmas to the 'Winters Of Discontent' double LP, '77 - 83 the Peel Sessions' and having not heard it previously I'm ashamed to say, I actually came out of it rather proud of it. This is one of the tracks from the double LP:" *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Love In A Void (Peel session) (LP - Winters Of Discontent) Strange Fruit *News at 1 am. (tape ends) :(tape flip to L213b) *Calamity Jane: Shark (LP - Martha Jane Cannery) SMR :JP: "What a mad rush this programme is turning out to be. All as a consequence of my losing those records, but I think I've got everything under control again now." *Ween: Sorry Charlie (LP - The Pod) Shimmy Disc Europe *Apache Indian: Don Raja (12") Sure Delight :JP: "And now coming up for the fourth successive programme, it's Bang Bang Machine, and if you've not heard this before then you're in for a real treat. Well, you're in for a real treat whether you've heard it before or not. Since I played it to you last night though, I've seen what I take to be a photograph of Bang Bang Machine and I was rather disturbed to see that they were all wearing shades in what appeared to be some sort of a studio, but I put this down to youthful high spirits or misunderstandings of some sort and hope that they won't do it again." *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12" - The Geek EP) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz :JP: "Next weekend I'll try and control myself and only play it once." *Valentines: That's It Man (Various Artists LP - Savage Kick Volume 6) Not on label *Sofa Head: Mommy Hurt My Head (LP - Acres Of Geeses) SMR *Shut Up And Dance: The Green Man (format?) Shut Up And Dance *(tape edit) *Ryuichi Sakamoto: Rain (I Want A Divorce) (LP - The Last Emperor) :(tape flip to L084b) *(File cuts in as Peel mentions an ABBA cover.) :JP: "The last one from Silverfish is their version of David Essex's "Rock On". This is something I've been looking forward to all evening." *Silverfish: Rock On (Peel session) *Daniel Johnston: My Life Is Starting Over (LP - Artistic Vice) Shimmy Disc *Salt Tank: Pressure Drop (Remix) (12") 4 Real Communications *Mercury Rev: Fritterin (Peel session) *Distorted Pony: Pillar Of Salt (LP - Work Makes Freedom) Bomp! *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: South Africa (LP - Vimbiso) :JP: "And after the most excellent letter that one of the members of the band wrote to me, Andy Kershaw and myself plan to try and get them over here by some means or other." *William Bell: Quitting Time *End of show. File ;Name *1992-01-12 Peel Show V2.mp3 ;Length *02:59:48 ;Other *Complete show now assembled from the SL Tapes. *Fair quality FM mono recordings. *File created from L067 (originally digitised by ML), L084 digitised by Dr_Mango, and L213 and L214 digitised by Weatherman22, from the SL Tapes, ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown